Book of Dreams and Magical Things
by acrisafu
Summary: Jackson Overland is a regular fourteen-year-old boy, besides the fact that he suffers through the same nightmare every night, his aunt beats him, his hair is snow white, and he is supposedly the only hope to stop Pitch, the nightmare king, from rising to power and killing all humanity.
1. Nightmares

**Book of Dreams and Magical Things: Chapter 1 (Nightmares)**

 _-Hey there! New story! I know, I know, I'm still writing other ones but it's hard not to come up with new ideas along the way…though this won't be my idea._

 _-This is an ADOPTION story from pandy334 on . Some things will be the same, some things will be different as I will be completely re-writing it and fixing it up!_

 _-Summary:_ _Jackson Overland is a regular fourteen-year-old boy, besides the fact that he suffers through the same nightmare every night, his aunt beats him, his hair is snow white, and he is supposedly the only hope to stop Pitch, the nightmare king, from rising to power and killing all humanity._

 _-Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rise of the Guardians/Guardians of Childhood characters. All rights go to the proper owner._

* * *

The world in Jack's eyes was dark and cold, the world of his dreams was just the same. It was his own personal nightmare, one that he was sure he would never get out of. The long and slender trees swayed with the baring cold, reaching out to trap me in my own head. They looked so much like hands, hands that tore through my frost covered skin, reopening old wounds and ripping open new ones. Jack fought his hardest to resist, urging and struggling to get away from the place that smelt of death and decay. That's when he began to hear the whispers. It was Him!

"Jack…" The voice called out, a velvety sweet like melody that pulled you in until you drowned in your own nightmare. Jack had long since learned not to listen to the voice as it calls you, he quickly turned only to peer into the bright golden eyes of his tormentor. "Jack…you know that I will get- "

"JACK! Get your sorry ass out of bed and down stairs this instant." He heard his aunt yell. The musky smell of cigarettes instantly filling his nose and lugs. _That dream…_

Jack got himself out of bed sluggishly and began putting on his clothes. He had been having the same dream every day for two months. It would always end at the same time and was never able to see anything but the eyes of the mysterious man. _What could it-_

He was jostled out of his thoughts by a slap across his face. "What was that for?" He snarled up at his aunt. Aunt Claudia, or Cupcake for short. She was Jack's mother's sister who had been raising him since his parent's mysterious death.

"I thought I told you to quickly hurry up. You ungrateful good for nothing child, you're going to be late for school. I expect dinner and the house clean by the time I get back from work. We have some quests that will be staying with us for a while. I expect you to not cause me any trouble. Got it?" Jack nodded his head as he headed to the bathroom to clean himself up. Staring up at himself, he looked at his snow-white hair. As long as Jack could remember, his hair had always been white, part of the mystery that was the Overland family.

His thoughts went back to his dream and the man that haunted them. He was Jack's own Boogieman, filling him with dread and doubts.

Jack finished getting ready, grabbed some fruit from the table, and headed off to school. As he walked, his mind wondered off into his own little fantasy, a world that was filled with giant talking rabbits, talking fairies, and powerful magic sand.

Unfortunately, as Jack was walking, he ran into Guardian High's own high school bully, Cameron Taser.

"Hey, Jackie Boy!" He said with a wicked grin.

"Just leave me alone, will you?" Jack stated. This caused Cameron to sneer down at Jack and grabbed him by the hair. Quicker than Jack could see, a man with spiky black hair slammed the bully into the ground. Jack cracked his eyes open long enough to see Cameron dangling from a long granny substance. _Sand…?_ Thought Jack.

"Now, now," the man spoke, "I can't have anyone killing this one just yet." Jack's eyes widened as he recognized the velvety voice. Jack looked up just in time to see two golden eyes staring back at him. Jack's heart stopped, it was him. The man from his nightmare! He dropped Cameron and slowly began his descent over to Jack. He bent down and touched Jack's forehead while everything started to grow dark and fuzzy. The last thing he remembered before passing out was his voice.

"Sleep now child. We will meet again soon enough." Jack's eyes closed and he was plunged into an endless world of nightmares. This time, looking upon the face of his tormentor.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Hope it's good so far! Hopefully I can do her story justice once I catch up. For now, it is more or less the same. Her OC's are going to change to my own for it to be easier to know where the character is going to go._

 _Please feel free to Review, Favorite, Comment, anything_


	2. Hush Child

**Book of Dreams and Magical Things: Chapter 2 (Hush Child, Hush)**

 _-Remember this was an adoption story? Well, this chapter will be the same._

 _-I got a review saying "Not to change the POV" well, I don't (nor will I ever) write my stories in 1_ _st_ _Person. However, I did go back and correct the mistake where there was a little section of 1_ _st_ _person instead of 3_ _rd_ _in chapter one._

 _-Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Duh!_

* * *

Jack's nightmare continued to chase him. Calling to Jack with his velvety sweet but eerily soft voice. Jack ran as fast as he could but his bare feet could barely take him a step further. His appearance seems to change whenever he dreams, no matter what it is that Jack goes to bed in. His eyes change to a bright diamond blue compared to his normal chocolate brown and his hair and clothes become layered in a thin frost, honestly, he barely looked human. The boogieman could tell that Jack was slowing down which only made the boogieman smirk. He began singing a slow melody;

"Hush dear child, hush.

The trees whisper your name.

They speak of your sorrows.

They know of your shame.

Run dear child, run.

Or you will soon be done.

For they know of your sorrow.

They know of your shame.

Come dear child, come.

I'll keep you safe and warm.

I'll shield you from their evil storm.

Stay with me child, stay.

And then one day we can play.

A game of blood and gore.

You will cry your song,

While I sing along.

Then your misery will end.

Hush dear child, hush.

One day I will whisper your name,

And I will know your sorrow,

And all of your shame.

He finished his song with a sharped toothed smile. A smile that promised only horrifying things. Jack stood rooted to the spot, paralyzed as the boogieman began to creep forward. His golden eyes sparkled with what could only be described as sick, twisted amusement. Closer and closer he moved, reaching out his long arm to catch Jack.

Jack's eyes shot open as he leaned forward and let out a blood curdling scream. Where was he? Jack looked around the dark room, not being able to recognize anything. He started to panic, trying to get off the bed. Wait…bed? Jack flinched as he felt a hand fall on his head. His panic started a-new as a dark shadow draped over him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hope ya'll enjoyed!  
Please feel free to like, comment, review, favorite :)


End file.
